cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/Zombie!AU Episode One Leak
Pilot Episode One: Rotten Love 2-13-18 Day One “Flaky? You okay? Where’s the zombie?” Flippy asked in a panicked tone, as his eyes scanned the room. The porcupine nodded her head almost numbly as her grip tightened on the mkchain in her paw. Flippy looked at it quizzically. “What’s the chain for? Were you trying to defend yourself?” The war veteran began inching closer to his friend, who subconsciously took a step back. A spooked expression spread across his face as Flaky tugged on the chain to reveal... Lifty’s zombie. His once-living, breathing corpse was standing just five feet in front of him, some limbs missing and bloodied and a black collar was around his neck. “Flaky...,” The bear croaked numbly, “W...what is this?” “I told you, Flips. I-I couldn’t get over him. So i-instead of living the rest of my days in a near-depression, I went out to find him myself...” She trailed off. “...Can I keep him, Flippy? Please?” Flippy stared dumbly ahead, eyes locked on Lifty’s groaning zombie. His jaw worked uselessly as he tried to comprehend what was going on. “You want to keep it?” The bear spat with more ferocity than he’d intended. “Flaky, it’s a danger to all of us! Keeping it will only increase our chances of being infected! Our goal is to stay alive, not die and rot because you can’t deal wit reality!” Flaky flinched and tightened her grip on Lifty’s chain. Her eyes grew dark, paws trembling in angst as she fought to keep the tears from falling. Flippy, realizing his poor choice of words, reached a paw out towards his friend. “Flaky I’m sorry, but you can’t keep it-“ “''Him,” Flaky hissed darkly. “Lifty may be a zombie, but he’s still one of us. He doesn’t deserve to be cast away like this!” Flippy’s eyes widened at the porcupine’s sudden outburst. She took his silence as a gesture to continue. “As hard as it may be to believe, I ''love him, Flippy. You don’t understand it, none of you do!” “Flaky, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I’m a war veteran for crying out loud. But that being said, I want to protect you. I’m sorry to say it, but we can no longer trust Lifty now that he’s a zombie. My job as your friend is to protect you, keep you safe. And I can’t guarentee you’ll be safe if we have a bloodthirsty corpse constantly eyeballing us.” Lifty suddenly let out a frustrated groan and began limping towards Flaky. There was a certain hunger in his eye that Flippy didn't like. “Get away from her!” He drew the only weapon he had in him at the time- a Bowie knife- and protectively stood in front of Flaky. The zombie hissed and swiped at the pair, Flaky dropping the chain in fear. “...Hungry...” the corpse groaned, before letting out a rabid screech and lunging towards the bear and porcupine. Flippy held the knife in his dominant paw and retracted his claws as he steadied himself, silently swearing to himself as Lifty drew closer and closer... ||||| This is shitty, but it’s a pilot, so it’s not supposed to be perfect. This’ll be released soon, along with cover art. Category:Blog posts